


The Seduction

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison goes after Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #3 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

_"Funny, I didn't think you even liked me."_

Dr. Harrison Blackwood stepped into the living room at the Cottage, his gaze sweeping over the empty chairs and couch before finally settling on the lone figure seated on the floor in front of the grand fireplace.  The man's broad shoulders rose and fell slightly with each breath, and his head was slightly bowed.  The light from the dancing fire cast an orange glow over the raven-black hair, creating a halo effect that Harrison found extremely arousing.

Blackwood grinned.  He was quite sure that Colonel Paul Ironhorse would be very glad when the rest of the government safe house residents had returned.  Spending time alone with the somewhat eccentric astrophysicist was trying the soldier's patience.

But even members of a covert government operation fighting invading aliens had to have a few days off every now and again – despite what the colonel thought. The Blackwood Project's resident computer hacker, Norton Drake, was away visiting his family in Jamaica.  Dr. Suzanne McCullough and her daughter, Debi, were in Virginia, spending their week-long vacation with General Wilson, the Project's liaison with the President and Suzanne's favorite uncle.  Mrs. Pennyworth, the Project's housekeeper, was away in England, visiting with her sister-in-law and her family.

That just left Harrison and the surly colonel at the Cottage.  Ironhorse had refused to leave when Harrison decided that with everyone gone he could have a marvelous vacation right there in the Cottage – alone.

Harrison sighed softly.  It was painfully obvious that the good colonel had absolutely no concept of the word "alone."  It wasn't like the scientist planned to _go_ anyplace.  He had more than enough stuff scattered across the top of his desk to keep him busy.  Besides, with everyone gone he would be able to meditate whenever and wherever he pleased.  Or at least he would have been able to indulge himself _if_ the colonel had found someplace else to go.

He'd tried to get Paul to leave, several times, but the contrary colonel refused, reciting chapter and verse his well-memorized lecture concerning his responsibility for the Project members' safety.  Harrison had sighed heavily and tuned it out, having heard it many times in the past – usually when he'd done something Ironhorse deemed "perilous to Project security."

So, less than twenty-four hours into their week-long sabbatical from the rigors of battling aliens, Harrison was already prepared to lock the soldier into the basement so he could have free run of the house.  After all, he'd been wanting to meditate in the nude in front of the fireplace ever since they'd moved in, and he seriously doubted Ironhorse would allow it.

 _Why can't the man loosen up a little?_ Harrison wondered.

Dinner two hours earlier had been a strained affair.  The two men had sat across the table from one another, eating and trying without success to make small-talk.  The entire ordeal had given Harrison a case of indigestion and an entirely new appreciation of the usefulness of thirteen-year-old girls.  Debi could always find a question that would get Ironhorse talking.  But not Harrison – although why the colonel didn't find Chaos Theory of interest was completely beyond him.

He watched the steady breathing of the soldier and wondered if he was meditating.  Harrison smiled.  _Now, seeing Paul meditating in the nude would be a definite turn-on_ , he decided.  _Not that that'll ever happen…_

Harrison's smile dipped into a frown.  The truly annoying thing was that he found the officer appealing.  _Damned handsome_.

Paul Ironhorse was everything that attracted Harrison to a man.  Paul was in good shape – _no, excellent shape_ , Harrison corrected – he was good-looking, with black hair, black eyes, and wonderful red-bronze angular features.  Paul was also highly intelligent, though Harrison was convinced that the man tried his best to hide that fact from the rest of them.  And Paul was compassionate and caring – as his treatment of Debi clearly demonstrated.

And, much to the good colonel's dismay, there was a streak of poetic whimsy in the man that ignited Harrison's curiosity and kept him busy, pecking out bricks from the wall of formality that Ironhorse had erected between himself and the rest of the Project members.

 _Maybe that's what attracts me the most_ , Harrison decided.  _A burning desire to see what's on the other side of that damned invisible wall he keeps hiding behind_. The scientist's imagination could not paint a decent picture of what Ironhorse might look like in the throes of passion, and that, coupled with his physical attraction to the man and his growing respect and affection for him had left the scientist as horny as a bull elk in rutting season.

And the colonel hadn't even had the decency to vacate the premises for a week and allow Harrison to handle the problem in his own fashion--namely with a great deal of fantasy and several good hand jobs.

No, instead the man stayed, teasing him with his silences, and infuriating him with his stolid conversation.  Didn't Paul understand that Harrison wanted to climb inside his skin?  Wanted to take him apart like a pocket-watch to see how the pieces were put together and how they worked?  That he wanted to break past all that defensive armor to the real Paul Ironhorse?  And, damn it all to hell, he wanted to screw him right into the floor where he sat.

Harrison shook his head.  The colonel would probably shoot him on the spot for even suggesting such a thing.

Or would he?

There were times when Harrison's gaydar screamed that Paul was available for the taking.  But how to pull it off?  Just talking to the man was like walking into a lion's den.  Not that that ever stopped Harrison, but it certainly put the kibosh on any romantic flights of fancy.  Seducing Paul Ironhorse would be like trying to make love to an iceberg; all you could hope for was to melt a little off the top.  But Harrison Blackwood wanted more.  He wanted to melt the man down to the core and reveal the soul that lived and loved inside that oh-so-alluring body.

And one day he was going to do it.  But how?

That thought had kept his nimble mind busy for many a late-night hour.  The one disadvantage to only sleeping one hour every five was all the time he had to think.  Not that Harrison really minded the many hours spent fantasizing about Ironhorse, but it did force him to take several cold showers, and Harrison preferred to conserve natural resources whenever possible.  Besides, the real thing would be so much better.

Harrison moved closer to the seated colonel, waiting for the man to ask him what he wanted, but there was only silence, prompting him even closer.  _Could he be asleep?_

When he was standing just behind Ironhorse he could see that the man's legs were drawn up "Indian" style, and there was a closed leather-bound book in his lap. _His journal_ , Harrison realized.  _Maybe he is asleep_.

From his level he could peer down and watch the light and shadows play across Paul's angular features.  The long black eyelashes were easily distinguished against the red glow of the man's skin, but he couldn't tell if Paul's eyes were open or closed.  The colonel's whole attitude was one of supplication, as if he were deep in silent prayer to some ancient God or Goddess.

Drawn to the intimate posture, Harrison carefully seated himself quietly behind the soldier, then inched closer and closer until he was almost touching the man.  The slight height difference between the two men meant that Harrison could just stare over the top of Paul's head, and while the colonel was much stronger and more athletic than the scientist, Harrison couldn't smother the desire to reach out and draw the smaller man into a night-long embrace.

 _Do you ever wish that someone would hold you?_ Harrison silently asked the man.  _You're so strong, so confident and determined.  But do you ever wish you could just be held and loved?_

Acting on impulse, Harrison reached out and lightly ran his fingertips across the back of Paul's shoulder.  No tremble or twitch gave any hint that the colonel had even felt the delicate touch.

Harrison repeated the motion, enjoying the feel of the soft flannel shirt and the hard muscles under it.  Before he realized what he was doing, the soft touch of his fingertips became a gentle rub with the whole of his palms.  He closed his eyes, delighting in the soft, warm texture of the cloth and each ridge of muscle under it.  His hands moved down from Paul's shoulders, exploring the soldier's arms and back.

A soft moan startled Harrison and he stopped, his hands still resting on Paul's shoulder blades.

"Feels good," Ironhorse said, his voice as soft as the flannel shirt.  "Don't stop."

Harrison scooted a little closer, stretching his legs out on either side of the soldier.  That done, he closed his eyes again and allowed his hands to wander while he listened to the sounds of Paul's breathing and contemplated the many details his touch was providing for his future fantasies.

Paul slowly twisted his neck to the right, then left, as Harrison rubbed the tension out of the corded shoulders.  He could feel the tautness release and smiled when Paul arched back slightly, rolling his shoulders as he sighed with enjoyment.  The move emboldened the scientist, and his hands explored down Paul's sides, noting each rib and the fact that the good colonel didn't appear to be ticklish.

When his hands reached Paul's waist Harrison rubbed forward, pushing across hard, flannel-covered abdominal muscles.  Two of his fingers slipped through an open space between two buttons, meeting bare skin.  The unexpected contact sent a jolt of exhilaration racing from his fingertips to Harrison's groin and he quickly jerked his hands away.

"That's okay," Paul reassured him quietly.  "I'm not ticklish."

Harrison fought to slow his breathing to something more akin to normal, but even as he concentrated on that his hands were already on the move again, working up Paul's chest, freeing the buttons as they went.  _I have to stop now_ , he cautioned himself, but knew it was already too late.  The only thing that would stop him now was a rebuke from Paul, and the colonel seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Harrison.

Blackwood leaned forward so he could reach the last button at the hollow of Paul's throat and found himself in the mental position of both a participant in the subtle seduction, and a voyeur of the same.  It was a location he was familiar with, one where he could both experience the event and observe it with equal ease and clarity.

With the last button freed, he pulled the flannel shirt off Paul's shoulders, enjoying the way the firelight played over the red-bronze skin, giving it a golden glow.  Paul leaned back, supporting himself with his palms pressed against the thick carpet.  The shirt was still tucked into his black jeans, and secured at the wrists, but the rest of the material pooled on the floor behind him.

Harrison's hands roamed over the smooth skin, rubbing, massaging, and discreetly exploring the scars he found.  The feel of the soft, warm skin seemed at odds with the colonel's cool persona, but the man was obviously enjoying the treatment.  _You've needed this_ , Harrison realized.  _You've been all alone here, the military man in a house of civilians_.  _Alone is a miserable place to be, Paul.  But it doesn't have to be that way…_

When Paul's head dipped forward, Harrison leaned closer and gently kissed the back of his neck.  The response was not what the scientist expected.  Paul tilted his head back and to the right, exposing the side of his throat for the scientist.  The observer-Harrison had been ready to duck if the colonel tried to deck him.  However, the participant-Harrison heard the soft but sharp intake of breath and the small moan of pleasure that immediately followed the kiss, so he kissed Paul again, then again, and once more, working his way down from just behind the colonel's ear to the top of his shoulder.

Before he could censor the move, one of Harrison's hands slid around Paul's ribs, zeroing in on the man's chest and tracing a light path around the goose-pimpled aureole before stroking across the stiff nub of the nipple.  At the same time he retraced his path from shoulder back to earlobe, planting a kiss in time with each caress over the Paul's nipple.

"Ahhh," Paul groaned, leaning further back, his shoulders now pressing against Harrison's chest.

The scientist reached up with his free hand and began to pet Paul's other nipple.  He gently rolled the two hard nubs between his finger and thumb, then pulled on them, drawing another low groan of pleasure from the soldier.  The leather-bound journal slipped off the soldier's lap and Harrison could see the man's erection straining against the tight material of the black jeans.

Knowing that he'd started something he had to finish, Harrison reached down and tugged the flannel shirt free from Paul's waist band.  He paused, waiting for Ironhorse to stop him, but the colonel said nothing.

That done, Harrison unhooked the buttons at Paul's wrists and removed the shirt.  "Lie down," he whispered.

Ironhorse picked up the journal and set it aside where it was out of their way and not too close to the fire.  Then he lay down, his arms folded to pillow his head.  Black eyes met Blackwood's blue.  "I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor."

"Mmm," Harrison replied.  "You'll have to tell me."

Without the slightest trace of hesitation, the astrophysicist stripped off his sweater and tossed it on top of Ironhorse's shirt.  He then removed his and Paul's shoes.  That done, he reached out, running his hands over the soldier's chest, then bent over and ran his tongue over the nearest hard nipple.

"Ah," Paul gulped.  "Any time, Harrison."

Blackwood chuckled throatily, one hand snaking down to unbutton Ironhorse's jeans.  "Up," he said.

"Already taken care of," Paul replied lightly.

"Your hips," Harrison half-growled.

The colonel bent his knees and lifted his hips, allowing Blackwood to pull the jeans down to his knees, then lay back down and the scientist stripped off the pants. Harrison's own quickly followed and were added to the growing pile.

Reaching out, Harrison raked his fingers down Paul's thigh, digging in just above the knee.  "We could stop."

"Do you want to?"

He looked up, meeting Ironhorse's burning gaze.  "No, but—"

"One thing at a time, Harrison."

A hungry grin split the astrophysicist's face.  "Well, then, I know exactly what that I want."

"Show me."

Blackwood reached out, resting his hand lightly on the bulge beneath the white BVDs Paul wore.  He felt the colonel's erection jump slightly under his touch, and watched as Paul's eyes closed and he arched his back slightly.  The iceberg was starting to melt.

"Keep your eyes closed," Harrison said.  "Just focus on my touch."  Ironhorse nodded, and Blackwood could see the soldier relax, giving himself up to whatever the scientist had in mind.

He started with another dip of his head to lick across Paul's hard nipple.  The colonel sighed heavily and moaned softly, lifting his hips just enough to press himself against Harrison's hand.

Blackwood responded, slipping his fingers under the band of the BVDs and wrapping them tightly around Paul's erection.  He cupped the man's balls, too, then espoused the treasure that beat within his palm.  "You're beautiful," he whispered.  "Don't move."

Ironhorse responded with a soft groan.

Harrison repositioned himself, then stroked Paul's cock slowly, pressing it between both of his hands like he was rolling pastry dough.  "Tell me what you feel."

Paul licked his lips and swallowed, then said thickly, "There's a fire in my nuts, and the head of my dick burns."  He thrust his hips upward between Harrison's fingers, fucking his hands.

But Harrison was far from ready to let the colonel cum.  He released the stiff shaft and gripped the sides of the BVDs, pulling them down over the roundness of the man's smooth ass.  There was a slight pause as Harrison removed his own underwear.

The scientist could see that Paul's eyes were cracked open.  "Close your eyes, Paul, just enjoy."

The burning black eyes closed again.  Harrison smiled and dipped his head.  Paul sucked in a sharp breath as Harrison's hands were replaced by the warm wetness of the man's mouth.  The colonel pushed up, groaning as his cock slid down the waiting throat until Blackwood's nose pressed into his pubic hairs.  The scientist sniffed at the musky, masculine smell and closed his own eyes.  He felt Paul rotate his ass, enjoying the soft pressure of Harrison's tongue as it teased the small hole.

Paul thrust again, harder this time, and Harrison quickly rose, releasing the large cock with one swift motion.  A deep sigh of breath escaped Ironhorse's lungs.

Harrison grabbed the shaft of Ironhorse's cock, squeezing it.  Veins swelled up along the sides, forcing it to become rock-hard.  Sweet precome trickled over the edge of the wine-red head, and Blackwood wiped it off with a finger, then rubbed it over his own lips.  Then he lowered his head again, pulling the large cock back into his mouth.  Pulling it out again, it made a popping noise like a sucker forced from a child's mouth.  In and out, in and out he manipulated Ironhorse's sex.  Paul responded, lifting his hips to match the tempo Blackwood set.

Harrison gripped Ironhorse's balls, rolling them in the palms of his hand.  He pulled them between his fingers.  Faster and faster the two men moved in unison, and the scientist felt Paul clench his butt tight just before the first squirt of hot semen hit the back of Harrison's throat.  He welcomed the taste, swirling it between his tongue like a savory wine before swallowing.  More shots followed, and Harrison sucked on the colonel's engorged crown while he squeezed his balls, milking as much as he could from the man.

When the last sticky drops oozed from the softened cock, he kissed the rounded tip and moved.  "Keep your eyes closed," Harrison directed.

"Whatever you want," was Paul's slurred reply.

Harrison straddled the soldier in a push up position and pumped his dick on Paul's firm stomach.  His cock could feel the deep ripples along the soldier's abdomen and he watched the colonel's cock grow hard again.  He lowered himself, rubbing his chest against Paul's.

Ironhorse's hard nipples felt like iron pellets across Harrison's breast and he groaned.  Knowing he couldn't last much longer, Blackwood lowered himself, forcing his pelvic area into Paul's.  The two rigid cocks slid freely against each other.

Harrison sighed when Paul opened his legs, then closed then tightly against the scientist's thighs.  Resting his weight on his arms, Blackwood felt his balls burn as they bounced against Paul's.

The colonel thrust his hips in hard, short strokes that Harrison matched.  He could sense his orgasm trying to escape his scrotum, pressing at the tip of his cock.  When his resistance proved futile, his load burst through his nuts and headed for freedom.  He arched his back and felt himself shoot cum all over Paul's cock and belly.  Ironhorse groaned, his own load joining Harrison's in the tight space between them.  When they both finished, Harrison climbed off the slightly smaller man and lay down next to him on the floor.

 

 

 

They lay in silence, waiting until each caught his breath.  Ironhorse spoke first.  "Why?"

Harrison chuckled.  "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you out on that road."

"Funny," Paul replied, "I didn't think you even liked me."

"Oh, Paul," Harrison said, reaching out to rest a hand on the colonel's arm.  "It's nothing personal.  I've had a lot of bad history with the military."

"I understand," Ironhorse said.  "And this?"

"The start of a beautiful relationship?" Harrison asked hopefully.

It was Paul's turn to laugh.  "Blackwood, you're weird."

"Maybe so, but I'm good, too."

"And modest."

"And you're not going to court martial me, or shoot me, right?"

"Harrison," Paul sighed, sounding hurt, "you have a lot to learn about me."

"I know," the astrophysicist said, "but would you believe me if I said I'm really looking forward to that?"

"Yes."

"Good.  Now, what do you say we go share a shower and, uh, see what else comes up."

"You're serious?"

"I am," Harrison said, sitting up.  "There's a couple other things I'd like to try."

Paul's eyes cracked open.  "We have a week, Blackwood."

"And I don't plan on wasting a single moment of it!"

Ironhorse closed his eyes and rolled his head from side to side.  "Why do I think I'm going to end up regretting this?"

"Regret?" Harrison echoed.  "You won't regret this, Paul.  I promise you that."

"I don't take this lightly, Doctor."

"Neither do I.  Now, let go get that shower."

Harrison climbed to his feet and reached down, proffering a hand for the colonel.  Paul accepted it and let the scientist help him to his feet.  "See, we're working better together already."

Paul nodded.  "But tonight it's my turn, Blackwood.  You can just lie there and let me do all the work."

"Why, I'd be happy to, Paul."

"Really?"

"Well, I'll try."

Ironhorse sighed, regretting it already.


End file.
